


Дикое Поле

by Aurenga



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurenga/pseuds/Aurenga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>миниатюра в декорациях Великой Степи</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дикое Поле

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок, по заявке: "Один из героев вынужденно подчиняется желаниям другого (в благодарность, ради спасения третьих лиц, шпионаж и т.п) Причем оба - сильные зрелые личности".

Остановились в полях, спутали коней. Едва подавшись в сторону от копыт, Джелмэ без сил опустился на пригорок: старые раны растревожились от скачки. Каждый вдох давался ценою укола боли. Подошёл, тяжело шагая, Инслав. Сел рядом, взял за подбородок жёсткими пальцами, вздёрнул Джелмэ голову, взглянул в бледное, покрытое испариной лицо. Джелмэ прикрыл глаза. Ощутил, как мозолистая ладонь огладила щёку – и отпустила.  
Инслав лёг, вытянулся в потоке лазурных цветов. Громадный, пшеничнобородый, в белой рубахе, он походил на ловинское божество урожая. Джелмэ видел кумиров Ловина – издалека, из-за ограды, ближе чужаков не пускали. Глубоко, медленно дыша, терпеливо отгоняя боль, Джелмэ смотрел, как Инслав срывает цветок, закусывает горький стебель. Потом подполз ближе, свернулся у княжеского плеча, словно ручной зверь.  
Инслав заговорил. Слова текли медленно, как мёд.  
\- Каждый раз думаю – не сдержусь, куражиться начну над тобой. Ровно душа просит, говорит – вот, погляди, аккан-тайрэн, брось его в яму, забей в колодки, вели дерьмо выгребать... а каждый раз - только ласкаю и задариваю тебя.  
\- Это потому, что ты меня любишь, - сказал Джелмэ на языке страны Улек, странном и певучем. Инслав засмеялся:  
\- Не понимаю...  
Гнедой его жеребец фыркал, мотал головой, неловко переступал спутанными ногами. Чалый Джелмэ тихо пасся, исподлобья поглядывая на гнедого.  
\- Утешь меня, - сказал Инслав. – Дай поцелую, что ли.  
Огромные ладони быстро и осторожно охватили голову Джелмэ. Одним движением Инслав мог свернуть ему шею, и Инслав, кажется, наслаждался искушением, равно как сознанием того, что никогда этого не сделает... Джелмэ благодарно ответил на поцелуй. Князь так же осторожно обнял его, крепко притиснув локти к бокам. Джелмэ беззвучно застонал в его хватке.  
Он предпочёл бы побыть один. Никуда не ездить, не высылать чалого в галоп, пытаясь поспеть за стремительной рысью гнедого наранского коня. Отдохнуть. Последние полтора года ему всё время хотелось отдохнуть... Под рёбрами ныло, боль выстреливала в плечо. Инслав наконец отпустил его рот, и Джелмэ в полузабытьи опустился на широкую грудь ловина. Солнце било в глаза, дробилось на ресницах. От рубахи князя пахло травяным настоем, в котором ловинские женщины стирали, чтобы ткань была белой.  
Гнедой жеребец поднял голову.  
На этом жеребце восседал Инслав в тот день, когда окончился Путь Крови. Джелмэ слышал, что сказители его племени - двое, их уцелело-то всего двое - считают Путь Крови законченным. Он поспорил бы с ними, если бы оставались силы на никчёмные споры. Джелмэ почти не помнил событий тех дней. В плен его сдали собственные телохранители. Джелмэ обеспамятел от кровопотери, иначе...  
Что - иначе?  
Не сдался бы?  
Хотел бы умереть, сыскал бы способ.  
Даже в самых чёрных воспоминаниях есть, чему усмехнуться. Взять хотя бы дядюшку Камака. Надменней его не было человека в Тексанской степи. Тысячные его стада паслись по берегам Восьми рек, сотни украшенных шатров принадлежали его жёнам и сыновьям. В кругу домочадцев похвалялся дядюшка, что своей волей посадил юнца Джелмэ в золотое седло аккан-тайрэна, и так же из седла выбросит, если того пожелает. Верные люди доносили об этом. Много ночей провёл Джелмэ без сна, ломая голову: как выбить опору из-под Камак-тайрэна, обезопасить себя и весь народ, навсегда погасить тлеющий огонёк распри... Видно, и вправду покровительствовали дядюшке духи. Он пережил эпидемию чёрной оспы, выдержал тяготы Кровавого Пути, потерял всех своих сыновей, стада и богатства, но уцелел. Глаз у него вытек от оспы, тексанский меч рассёк сухожилия на левой ноге. Одноглазый и колченогий, дядюшка научился чинить сбрую и, говорят, делает это неплохо.  
Сто лет назад дед князя Инслава платил дань тогдашнему аккан-тайрэну. А теперь вот он, Инслав.  
\- Спишь? - спросил князь, наклонившись к Джелмэ, и, не дождавшись ответа, разрешил: - Спи.  
Джелмэ не спал.  
Он пытался вспомнить битву у Надречной крепости. Ведь должен он был что-то запомнить. Он мог держаться в седле и, говорят, даже отдавал приказы... Воины тексанского канга преследовали бегущих безжалостно, как гончие псы. Остатки некогда гордого племени тайрэнов гнали до самой границы ловинских земель. Когда на горизонте показалась Надречная, многие решили, что Кровавый Путь окончится здесь - меж двух огней. Но стражи Надречной позволили беглецам переправиться через реку. Измождённые, израненные, на охромевших конях, те уже не были врагами... Несказанное везение. Князь Инслав с дружиной объезжал границы владений и покинул Надречную всего двумя часами ранее. Увидев вдали тексанские копья, стражи немедля послали за ним. Рассказывали, что тексанцы, опьянённые жаждой крови, начали стрелять по переправе. Тогда Надречная ответила, обратив их в бегство. Это и называлось битвой...  
Потом князь решал судьбу своих невольных гостей. Этого Джелмэ уже помнить не мог. Пытаясь сойти с коня, он упал без чувств и много дней не приходил в сознание. Что думал Инслав тогда? Ужели определил его будущность в тот же час? Он позволил тайрэнам остановиться под защитой Надречной, а спустя полгода прислал человека с приказом - аккан-тайрэну явиться в Ловин, свидетельствовать о покорности...  
Инслав медленно погладил его по голове, пропустил косы меж пальцев. Потом заслонил ладонью глаза Джелмэ, преградив путь солнечным лучам, и несколько мгновений аккан-тайрэн наслаждался блаженной тьмой под веками. Он шевельнулся, ластясь к Инславу. Налетел ветер, принёс звук журчащей по камням воды и её прохладу.  
На грани яви и сна приходили видения.  
...Джелмэ разворачивает свитки со сказками далёкой страны Улек, читает вслух и тут же переводит на ловинский. Инслав слушает. Князь любит песни чужих земель. Его чарует, когда кожу красавиц называют зелёной, а солнце сравнивают с черепахой. Он рассматривает золочёные миниатюры в свитках и шутя трогает длинные серьги, качающиеся в ушах Джелмэ.  
Иногда - редко - он ложится на спину и сажает тайрэна на себя верхом, как на коня. Тогда бывает почти не больно.  
\- Гл-ладкий, - со вкусом говорит Инслав, проводя ладонью по голой груди Джелмэ. Сам он покрыт косматым волосом, как медведь.  
Джелмэ молчит, не шевелится, не ласкается. Глаза его закатываются, он чувствует, как по шее бежит капля пота. Не сжимать зубы. Не кривить лицо. Ещё минутка, чтобы притерпеться... Только бы Инслав не передумал, только бы не перекатился, подминая под себя. Тогда будет намного больнее... Джелмэ глубоко дышит, упирается ладонями в мохнатое брюхо ловина, твёрдое как камень. Открыв глаза, он видит, что Инслав улыбается. Джелмэ вымученно улыбается в ответ. Наконец, боль почти утихает... Инслав жадно смотрит, как Джелмэ двигается на нём, извивается, откидывает голову, кусает губы. Странным образом этот влажный, полный вожделения, унижающий взгляд возбуждает тайрэна. Руки Инслава помогают ему. Жёсткий медвежий мех щекочет кожу в паху и между ягодиц. Ядрам становится сладко. Джелмэ, закрыв глаза, наклоняется вперёд и трётся свои поднявшимся удом о медвежье брюхо. Инслав довольно порыкивает. Теперь Джелмэ не сдерживает стоны. Ловину не нравится, когда под ним воют от боли, поэтому до сих пор нужно было молчать.  
Инслав сжимает его бёдра так, что вот-вот разойдётся на левом рана от меча. Джелмэ кричит, но ловин не слышит, он занят собой, он исторгает семя...  
...Джелмэ проснулся, задыхаясь. Тело сотрясала тяжёлая дрожь, сердце бешено колотилось. Он приподнялся, судорожно втянул в лёгкие горький воздух. Инслав сел; словно каменная крепость, вроде Надречной, поднялась за спиною аккан-тайрэна.  
\- Что такое? - озабоченно сказал ловин. - Дурной сон?  
\- Дурной сон... - бессильно согласился Джелмэ.  
Инслав наклонился, коснулся губами его виска - там, откуда начиналось плетение косы.  
\- Не отпущу.  
\- Что?  
Князь тихо засмеялся.  
\- Ведуны говорят: увидев плохой сон, задумайся. Это - знамение. Злой человек хочет отнять у тебя что-то: имущество ли, жизнь, а то и душу саму... Тут долго думать не о чем. Доставили мне письмо от Фидры-тексанца, желает он видеть аккан-тайрэна живым или мёртвым, весьма благодарен будет, многие выгоды сулит.  
Джелмэ молча обернулся.  
\- Мёртвого не отдам и живого не отпущу, - сказал Инслав. - Отраден ты мне. Сладок.  
Джелмэ закрыл глаза.


End file.
